muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Whitmire
Steve Whitmire (b. September 24, 1959) is a Muppeteer who has been working for the Jim Henson Company since 1978. His career with the Muppets began on The Muppet Show, where he developed his first major character, Rizzo the Rat. Other main characters included Bean Bunny and, on Fraggle Rock, Wembley Fraggle and Sprocket. When Jim Henson passed away in 1990, Whitmire was selected to take over the roles of Kermit the Frog and Ernie. Following Richard Hunt's death and Jerry Nelson's retirement, he took over the roles of Beaker and Statler, respectively. , and Hal Linden on The Muppet Show]] Early Years Born near Atlanta, Georgia, Steve Whitmire became interested in puppetry in his childhood. He worked with puppets after he graduated from high school, briefly worked for Sid and Marty Krofft, and eventually got a job working on The Muppet Show in 1978. Whitmire performed in the films The Great Muppet Caper and The Dark Crystal, and the television show Fraggle Rock. His wife, Melissa Whitmire, has also puppeteered on occasion. From Right-Handing to Regular Whitmire slowly became a major performer. On The Muppet Show, he often performed one-shot characters, right hands, and filled in when two of another performer's characters were in the same scene (for example, if Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy were in a scene together, Whitmire would generally perform Fozzie). He was given his own recurring characters, such as Foo-Foo, Rizzo the Rat, and Lips, all of whom were minor characters on The Muppet Show, with very little dialogue. Whitmire became one of the core Muppet performers since performing on The Muppet Show, and received his own major characters on Fraggle Rock, where he performed Sprocket and Wembley Fraggle, and the semi-recurring role of Marlon Fraggle. He would also add more characters to his repertoire over the years, performing many roles on The Jim Henson Hour, and Rizzo the Rat would slowly become a more significant part of the main cast. The 1980s ]] Following the end of ''The Muppet Show, Whitmire continued to work within the Henson fold. He performed the Skeksis Scientist in The Dark Crystal, and was the only Muppeteer who both puppeteered and voiced his character. (Jerry Nelson also did vocal work on the movie, but did not puppeteer.) Whitmire commented on this: Whitmire also puppeteered for the 1986 Henson film Labyrinth, and performed in the ] television special The Christmas Toy, as both puppeteer and voice of Mew. In The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, he performed the special's protagonist, Bean Bunny. Bean Bunny would soon go on to become a main character, starting with The Jim Henson Hour, for which Whitmire also performed a variety of other characters, including Flash and Waldo C. Graphic. He also appeared on-screen as himself in The Secrets of the Muppets. Television Work in the 1990s Whitmire performed many characters on Dinosaurs, most notably B.P. Richfield and the face of Robbie Sinclair (with voices later looped over) and was also heard as various one-shot hand puppet characters, such as Mr. Mason Dixon. Following the end of the series in 1994, he was paired with Dave Goelz as the title duo on Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake, playing Jake and various other characters. In addition to reprising Kermit, Rizzo, and Beaker on Muppets Tonight, Whitmire also performed the regular roles of Andy Pig and Mr. Poodlepants. Continuing Kermit and Others He took on the role of Kermit the Frog after the death of Jim Henson, starting in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Although The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson was his first on-screen performance as Kermit, he considers The Muppet Christmas Carol to be his first real production as Kermit.Whitmire, Steve. Muppet Central Interview After Richard Hunt's death, he took over as Beaker. In an interview with Muppet Central, he discussed this new role: Although Jim Henson had originally hired him for Sesame Street, Whitmire would not perform on the series until 1993, when it was decided to permanently recast Ernie. His first performance as Ernie was in Sesame Street Stays Up Late, and he slowly performed Ernie on a more regular basis. Although John Tartaglia performed the role in Play With Me Sesame, Whitmire continues to perform Ernie to this day. In the early 2000s, he started performing Statler, beginning with the Weezer music video Keep Fishin'. Whitmire puppeteered him in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie while Jerry Nelson looped the voice later; one line, "Historical landmark," remained un-looped, so his Statler voice was heard in the movie. Following Nelson's retirement, Steve Whitmire took over the role of Statler (with the notable exception of Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony, where after episode 8, Drew Massey took over). Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz As acknowledged by Whitmire in interviews, he and Dave Goelz work very well together. The aforementioned Bunsen and Beaker pairing was not the only time the two would work together as a team. On Fraggle Rock, Whitmire's Wembley often found himself paired off with Goelz as Boober, and they played Mew and Rugby respectively in The Christmas Toy. Gonzo and Rizzo have become an almost inseparable team over the years, beginning with The Muppet Christmas Carol. In the same film, Goelz and Whitmire were paired as Betina Cratchit and Belinda Cratchit, doing variations of Frank Oz's Miss Piggy. On Muppets Tonight, the two remained paired as Piggy's nephews, Andy and Randy Pig. Whitmire recently took over the role of Statler, playing off Waldorf, whom Dave Goelz has performed since 1992, and during the 1990s, the two performed the duo Jake and Stinky on The Animal Show. Puppeteer Credits : Steve Whitmire with Kermit, Kathy Mullen with Camilla and Dave Goelz with Gonzo.]] * 'The Muppet Show Characters:' Astoria, Beaker (1992-), Billy Boy, Foo-Foo, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, Jabberwock, Kermit the Frog (1990-), Lips, Pinocchio, Rizzo the Rat, Rowlf the Dog (occasional, hands only), Security Guard, The Snorers' Chorus member, Statler (2002-), Thog (episode 502), Timmy Monster (occasional, voice in episode 423), Trevor the Gross, The White Rabbit, Winky Pinkerton (episode 308), Zeke (1979-1981) * 'The Dark Crystal:' Skeksis Scientist * 'Fraggle Rock:' Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket, Marlon Fraggle, Murray the Minstrel (except episode 512), Flange Doozer, Crusty Doozer, Flying Batworm, Mermer Merggle, Papa Tree Creature (Gorg Bird), Phil Fraggle (puppeteer only), Sir Blunderbrain, Venerable Sage Hambo * 'The Muppets Take Manhattan:' Gil, Rizzo the Rat, Baby Kermit, Lew Zealand * 'Labyrinth:' Ambrosius, Fiery 4, one of The Four Guards (puppetry only) * 'The Christmas Toy:' Mew * 'A Muppet Family Christmas:' The Christmas Turkey, Wembley, Sprocket, Rizzo the Rat, Foo-Foo, Lips * 'The Tale of the Bunny Picnic:' Bean Bunny * 'The Jim Henson Hour:' Flash, Jacques Roach, Waldo C. Graphic, Yellow Extreme, Bean Bunny * 'The Muppets at Walt Disney World:' Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, Foo-Foo, Sprocket, Lips * 'Muppet*Vision 3D:' Bean Bunny * 'Muppet Classic Theatre:' Rizzo the Rat, Kermit the Frog * 'Muppets on Wheels:' Kermit the Frog * 'Things That Fly:' Kermit the Frog * 'Dinosaurs: B.P. Richfield (puppet), Robbie Sinclair (face), Chief Elder (face), Mr. Mason Dixon, Sonny, Woody, Blarney, Judge H.T. Stone (puppet) * ''The Muppet Christmas Carol:'' Belinda Cratchit, Laundress, Kermit the Frog, Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Sprocket * ''Sesame Street'' Ernie (1993-), Dr. Feel, several Elmo's World characters * '''Muppet Meeting Films: Flunky * Jim Henson's The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake: Jake * Elmo Saves Christmas: Kermit the Frog * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree: Kermit the Frog * Sesame Street Stays Up Late: Ernie * Muppet Treasure Island: Walleye Pike, Rizzo the Rat, Kermit the Frog, Bean Bunny, Beaker * Muppets Tonight: Andy Pig, Captain Pighead, Eugene, Lash Holstein, Miss Weatherington, Mr. Poodlepants, Kermit the Frog, Beaker, * Cinderelmo: Prince the Dog, Ernie, Kermit the Frog * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Bad Humor Man, Stuckweed, Football Stenchman, Ernie * Muppets From Space: Cosmic Fish, Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Beach Hippie * Kermit's Swamp Years: Jack Rabbit, Kermit the Frog, Young Kermit, and Chico * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Beaker, Mr. Poodlepants * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Kermit the Frog, Statler, Bean Bunny, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat * Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony: Statler * The Power of the Dark Crystal: Performer (In production. expected around 2008) * Fraggle Rock: The Moive: Wembley, Sprocket (In production. expected around 2009) Trivia * Was nicknamed Kermit in his youth because he aspired to become a puppeteer and even performed with a Kermit which he made. His high school yearbook even has the name "Kermit" on the front cover. * Shares the same birthday (September 24) as Jim Henson. * At one of his last meetings with Jim Henson, Henson commented to Whitmire that although he was a main Muppet performer, he didn't really have any main Muppet characters besides Rizzo and Bean Bunny, and told him that he was going to try to create a new main character for Whitmire to perform. * Steve Whitmire's favorite Muppet movie is The Muppet Movie. www.2momluvme.com/interview * A quote from the Muppet Central interview with Steve Whitmire: "I designed the little mechanism inside of Rizzo that makes his mouth move." See Also *Steve Whitmire Cameos Sources External Links *IMDb *Muppet Central's Interview with Whitmire *2momluvme interview with Whitmire Whitmire, Steve Whitmire, Steve